planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Player Studio
Almost every gamer has that moment where they think, "I want to help create a video game." This no longer has to be just a thought or a dream! With Daybreak Game Company's (DBG's) program, "Player Studio," creators willing to put the time and dedication into creating art assets, can have their shot at the big leagues! Player Studio is a program that invites players to design virtual in-game items for sale in the DGC Marketplace. Creators are able to earn royalties (real money, in US Dollars!) from the sale of their items. Player Studio is one of DBG's most successful community driven programs to date. Players have submitted more than 2,000 item creations since the launch of Player Studio eight months ago, and nearly 470 have made it into the Marketplace. During GDC DBG released an all-new Player Studio video that highlights the program's popularity in the award-winning MMOFPS PlanetSide 2. Watch the video to hear how much money some of the program's most successful creator have earned and learn more about the success of Player Studio. A quick look at the facts: *Player Studio items make up more than 10% of the total in-game item sales in January and February of 2014 *35% of all cosmetic items purchased in January and February of 2014 were Player Studio creations *The #1 Player Studio item is the Avalon Helmet, which accounts for 14% of total Player Studio Sales *Michael Duong’s two camo patterns represent 12% of all Player Studio camo sales *Also, in case you missed the news, last week, the team announced that players can now make cosmetic attachments for the Harasser ground vehicle. PlanetSide 2 will continue to open new cosmetic slots for creators, and players can look forward to designing melee weapons, optics, additional vehicle attachments, and more! For further information on Player Studio, go to https://www.planetside2.com/player-studio! Frequently Asked Questions What is Player Studio? Player Studio™ offers players the opportunity to create in-game items that can be sold in the marketplace of participating DGC games for royalties (aka, real world money!). How does Player Studio work? DGC's Player Studio program invites players to download sample geometry files for actual in-game objects and through the use of standard third party art tools, learn how to develop, design and personalize items of their own – from re-coloring and re-texturing, to reshaping an item's geometry. Once complete, players are encouraged to name and create a description for their item, describe how the item will fit into the game's ongoing narrative storyline, and submit it to DGC for review and possible inclusion in the DGC Marketplace. If a player-created item is selected for inclusion in the DGC Marketplace, DGC will share 40% of the net amount it receives from the sale of the item with the player that created the item. Who can participate in Player Studio? The Player Studio program is open to all eligible players 18 and older who have a Daybreak Account in good standing. Players 13-17 years old may participate with the help of a parent or legal guardian. Which games are included in this program? We are currently accepting submissions for EverQuest®, EverQuest® II, Landmark™, and PlanetSide® 2. How can I get started making items? For more information on how to get started in DGC's Player Studio program, visit https://player-studio.daybreakgames.com/how-to-submit. Additionally, following is a list of useful third party art tools for helping to create in-game items: 3D Modeling: *Maya - http://www.autodesk.com/Maya *3ds Max - http://usa.autodesk.com/3ds-max/ *Blender http://www.blender.org/ *Wings3D - http://www.wings3d.com/ *Modo - http://www.luxology.com/modo/ Texturing: *Photoshop - http://www.photoshop.com/ *Paint.NET - http://www.getpaint.net/ *GIMP - http://www.gimp.org/ Tutorials and Online Digital Communities: *http://www.polycount.com/forum *http://forums.cgsociety.org/ *http://www.3dbuzz.com *http://3d-coat.com/forum/ *http://www.cgfeedback.com/cgfeedback/ *https://forums.daybreakgames.com/playerstudioudio How are Player Studio payments calculated? Payments are calculated based on the money DGC receives from the sales of Daybreak Cash, when that Daybreak Cash is used to buy your Player Studio items in the marketplace. When Daybreak Cash is sold, there may be fees and taxes that DGC must pay, and those fees and taxes are deducted. Also, some Daybreak Cash is given away for promotional purposes, and because DGC does not receive any money when it gives Daybreak Cash away, those amounts are also deducted. Here are some hypothetical examples – please note that the tax rates and other deductions are for example only and are not based on real life numbers: Example 1 Player A buys $10 of Daybreak Cash (1,000 Daybreak Cash) from DGC. DGC pays $1 in sales tax on that amount, so after paying the taxes DGC will have $9 for that Daybreak Cash. Player A then buys your Player Studio item for 1,000 Daybreak Cash. Assuming no other applicable deductions, the payment to you will be $9 x 40% = $3.60. Example 2 Player A buys $10 of Daybreak Cash (1,000 Daybreak Cash) through a digital distribution partner and then buys your Player Studio item for 1,000 Dayreak Cash. The digital distribution partner collects the money and pays DGC 85% of that amount, so DGC gets $8.50 and the partner keeps $1.50. Assuming no other applicable deductions, the payment to you will be $8.50 x 40% = $3.40. Example 3 Player A buys $10 of Daybreak Cash (1,000 Daybreak Cash) from DGC. Player A also has an additional 500 Daybreak Cash that DGC gave away for free. Player A then buys your Player Studio item for 1,500 Daybreak Cash. DGC received a total $10 for that Daybreak Cash, so assuming no other applicable deductions the payment to you will be $10 x 40% = $4.00. Example 4 Player A buys $10 of Daybreak Cash (1,000 DC) from DGC using a credit card. DGC pays a 50 cent processing fee for that payment. Player A then buys your Player Studio item for 1,000 Daybreak Cash. DGC received a total $9.50 for that Daybreak Cash, so assuming no other applicable deductions the payment to you will be $9.50 x 40% = $3.80. Category:Player Studio